1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved concrete railroad grade crossing and more particularly to an improved railroad grade crossing comprising concrete gauge panels which extend between the rails and further comprising concrete approach panels which extend between each rail and the roadway. Even more particularly, the invention relates to improved elastomeric gauge seals which are partially embedded in the sides of the gauge panels and relates to improved elastomeric approach seals which are partially embedded in the inner ends of the approach panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, a railroad track crosses a roadway which necessitates that the space between the rails be filled with a material which brings that space up to grade. It is also necessary to bring the approaches on either side of the rails up to grade. In the past, precast concrete panels, or gauge panels, have been positioned between the rails and precast concrete panels, or approach panels, have been positioned on the approach sides of the track. The prior art railroad grade crossings have also used elastomeric seals on the sides of the concrete gauge panels to fill the space between the gauge panels and the rails to prevent foreign materials from entering and filling the space between the gauge panels and the rail. The prior art railroad grade crossings have also used elastomeric seals on the inner ends of the concrete approach panels to prevent foreign materials from entering and filling the space between the approach panel and the associated rail. In some cases, the upper inner ends of the approach panels and the upper outer ends of the gauge panels were chamfered or beveled to prevent portions of the concrete approach panels and gauge panels from chipping off and filling the spaces between the panels and the rails.
In later years, the gauge seals and approach seals have been partially embedded in the concrete panels to aid in attaching the seals to the panels. However, even where the seals are partially embedded in the prior art concrete panels, it is believed that the prior art devices experience some attachment problems of the seals. Further, it is believed that certain of the prior art devices, even where the seals were partially embedded in the concrete panels, suffered from the problem of the panels crumbling or chipping which resulted in the spaces between the panels and the rails being filled with foreign materials such as concrete particles and which also necessitated that the partially disintegrated panels be replaced.
A railroad grade crossing for extending a roadway across a pair of parallel spaced-apart rails is disclosed. The railroad grade crossing includes one or more concrete gauge panels which extend substantially between the rails. Each of the gauge panels has a top surface which is substantially coplanar with the roadway with the bottom surface of the gauge panel being supported upon the ties. Each of the gauge panels has an elastomeric gauge seal on each side thereof which are positioned adjacent the rails. The upper ends of the gauge seals are positioned downwardly from the top surface of the gauge panel with the upper ends of the gauge seals having recessed portions formed therein adjacent the outer ends thereof. The lower inner ends of the gauge seals are at least partially embedded in the outer ends of the gauge panels. Concrete approach panels are positioned between each rail and the roadway associated therewith. Each of the concrete approach panels has a top surface which is substantially coplanar with the roadway and a bottom surface which is supported upon the ties. The approach panels have elastomeric approach seals at their inner ends thereof with the upper ends of the approach seals being positioned downwardly from the top surface of the approach panels. The lower outer ends of the approach seals are at least partially embedded in the inner ends of the approach panels. Elongated, metal angle members are embedded in the upper edges of the gauge and approach panels. The gauge and approach seals are provided with grooves or slots extending downwardly thereto which receive the lower ends of associated angle members to aid in securing the seals to the panels.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved concrete railroad grade crossing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved concrete railroad grade crossing comprising concrete gauge panels and concrete approach panels wherein elastomeric seals are partially embedded in the panels and extend therefrom so as to be positioned adjacent the rails.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved concrete railroad grade crossing including elastomeric gauge seals and approach seals which have voids formed therein so as to reduce the amount of elastomeric material required to construct the same.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved concrete railroad grade crossing including concrete gauge and approach panels which have elastomeric seals partially embedded therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of attaching elastomeric gauge and approach seals to gauge panels and approach panels, respectively.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved railroad crossing which has greater durability than the railroad grade crossings of the prior art.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.